Doubie
Doubie is a YouTube singer with a deep, smooth, yet powerful voice. Her most popular cover is her "Leia", which has over 84K views as of April 2014. Some of her covers are uploaded to Nico Nico Douga by a few people, mostly by Ciel*. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Banana Kurimu (in the YTChorus Chorus Battle) List of Covered Songs feat. Banana Kurimu (2010.09.19) # "1925" (2010.10.09) # "Toosenbo" (2010.10.23) # "Dancer In The Dark" (2010.11.04) # "siGrE" feat. Banana Kurimu (2010.11.10) # "Mozaik Role" -Short piano ver.- (2010.11.24) # "Lily★Burning Night" (2010.12.15) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) (2011.01.08) # "glow" -Band ver.- feat. Banana Kurimu (2011.01.11) # "Blue" (2011.01.20) # "Psychopath" feat. Doubie and Apol (for screams) (2011.02.06) # "Time" (2011.02.14) # "Leia" (2011.02.26) # "NekoNeko☆Super Fever Night" (2011.03.09) # "Omoide Kakera" feat. Banana Kurimu (2011.03.24) # "Rosetta" (2011.04.09) # "Tengaku" (Heaven's Song) (2011.05.04) # "Just Another: World is Mine" (Parody) feat. Ai, cherysh, Doubie, Hartless, Katie, KoKo, konbini, Kuro, mong, Caramel Cher, Anba, Iro, Karu, Ciel*, and Shou (2011.05.31) # "Ryuusei Boy" (Inazuma Eleven ED) feat. Doubie, Anba, Chii, Ciel* and mong (2011.07.03) # "Wishes Hypocrite" (Seikon no Qwaser ED) feat. Anba, Chii, Doubie, Katie, and mong (2011.07.16) # "Tokarev to Shoujo" (2011.08.04) # "Want You Gone" -Piano ver.- (2011.10.11) # "Leia" feat. Vinar, Apol, Fruu, ¤Fyre, Mark, Aruki, Xephy, Joshua, Takumi, Kenta, AmaitoFuu, Nipah, Iggy, and Doubie (2011.10.31) # "futuristic imagination" feat. Doubie and Mong (Eden of the East song) (2012.02.17) # "Shiryokukensa" (2012.04.01) # "CANDY CANDY/SWMMING AROUND" feat. Chiika, K-chan, KL, Kousei, Xephy, Apol, AmaitoFuu, Aqua, Carmen, Caspy, Ciel*, Doubie, Eva, himuro, Hiseki, Ian, KoKo, Kura, ListYT1, Mango, Mong, Nipah, ¤Fyre, RurutiaDariya, Ryan and Koucha (2012.04.01) # "Hatsukoi Gakuen・Jun'ai-ka" feat. Doubie, Kura and Mong (2012.06.10) # "futuristic imagination" (Eden of the East song) -English ver.- feat. Doubie and Mong (2012.08.11) # "Ikasama Life Game" feat. Apol, Ashe, Caspy, Kenta, Kura, Doubie, KoKo, K*chan, Lemon, Rosa and RuRu (2012.09.16) # "Breath" (2013.07.29) # "Shadow World" (Persona 4 Golden OP) (2013.08.12) # "Puzzle" (Welcome to the NHK OP) feat. Kura and Doubie (2013.08.29) # "Accidentally Ate Cat Food" (2013.09.07) # "Cry" feat. KL, Doubie and Nipah (2014.04.01) # "daze" (Mekakucity Actors OP) -English ver.- (2014.05.18) # "daze" feat. Saku, Jefferz, Chishio, Doubie, Lurumi, chain., Vulkain, Alfie, Kenta, Anna, Saru, saint♔, and roo (2015.06.05) }} Discography Gallery Trivia * She is currently into: The World Ends With You, Tsuritama, Inazuma Eleven, the Mario franchise, and The Legend of Korra. * She owns a SingStar microphone. * She is called Samantha Williams by Razzy, another YouTube singer, as he was trying to guess Doubie's real name. It was a joke that Doubie played along with; a few others took it seriously. * She sometimes give up on some songs and abandon the attempt due to the number of tries it would take. * She owns a Wacom Bamboo Fun Tablet (size small). * According to her friends, she is very open minded and easy to talk to. * She uses Melodyne, Audacity, and Adobe Audition to record and mix. * Besides singing, she also draws and plays piano. * Out of all the Mother series, she likes Mother 3 the best. External Links * Twitter * tumblr. * Formspring * deviantART